(1) Field of the Invention
The embodied invention is directed at art, in particular temporary art that is created for decorative and festive events, or more serious artistic expressions. It is three dimensional by the nature of the medium, as it is liquid based such as water, which has a thickness.
(2) Description of Related Art
Others have worked in three dimensional liquids. For example, use of a spray on hydrophobic coating allows for people to stencil off areas, to provide for areas without a hydrophobic coating. After drying, the end result are areas which have a hydrophobic coating will repel water, and the stenciled uncoated areas do not. If water is poured onto the uncoated areas, the result is water wetting the shape of the uncoated area. However, this does not provide the best artistic effect as it is desirable for the surface underneath the water to be a different color or an artistic design.
Others have worked on hydrophobic coatings such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,579,353 and 5,773,091.